Karma Accomplished
by aweitsyrael
Summary: Complete rewrite of my old story A Tale of Two Beasts: Harmony & Chaos. Kyuubi was gone. Imprisoned. What more could he accomplish with his mentor in such a state? Confused, alone, and eager for destruction, a young Youko Kurama enters Konohagakure with the intent to free his Lord. AU, NarutoxYYH
1. Prelude

Youko Kurama crouched low, his five tails arched just above the rough soil of the mountain he was perched on. Energy swirled through the air in a vicious torrent. It was hard to keep his footing, even with his weight centered so low. Eventually the turbulent force ceased as the portal to the Makai closed further down the mountain. The tall figure rose up, still intent on remaining as stealthy as he could. If his calculations were correct, Kyuubi had passed into this realm only days before, and Kurama had luckily caught the portal before it closed completely. Where some of the more potent strains of energy had lashed him during transport there were now welts warping his usually pristine skin.

The kitsune was not sure about the inhabitants of this world. He knew he was in Ningenkai, but was not sure how fluent the locals were about sensing creatures such as himself, and if the great Kyuubi had came through all fire and brimstone like he had Youko doubted it was the safest place to be. As such, Kurama concentrated for a moment and lowered his own power levels to a minuscule portion. The land around him looked scarred, but nearly overgrown with vegetation. 'Is this all Kyuubi-sama's doing?' With his white ears perked and all his senses searching, Kurama still couldn't sense the elder demon anywhere. 'I smell mortals near-by... Where could he be? I should be able to sense him. Even dormant Kyuubi-sama emits such great power...'

A sudden, overwhelming feeling of dread and exhaustion hit him just as the sound of voices came from a nearby path that lead down into the ruined forests below. Kurama dropped to a knee and watched as sweat poured off his face and dropped onto the dirt below. The journey through space and time had drained him immeasurably. The voices were getting closer, and the smell struck him with surprise. "There are still humans alive?" he asked himself in shock. Something was not right here. Kurama struggled to stand and ran into a nearby recess in the rock face behind him. He squeezed into a crevice and found himself in an immense, darkened chamber. Dropping onto his bottom with his back pressed against the wall Kurama took a deep breath and dropped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto's mattress squeaked loudly as he rolled onto his side. It had been a good night's sleep and the well rested soon-to-be genin grinned mightily in bliss as he stretched. The blond shinobi in training leapt off his bed and went about his treacherous journey to the bathroom. It wasn't often his apartment was clean, despite his spartan arrangements. He just didn't have the time to clean up all the styrofoam ramen bowls. Nobody had that kind of time on their hands. Not when you had so much more ramen to eat.

It wasn't every day he woke up feeling so revitalized. Normally his dreams haunted him a few minutes after waking and his limbs ached from the shaking his body broke into throughout the night. He never truly understood why he slept so roughly every night, and at times dreaded falling asleep, but in the end he always succumbed to rest marginally early. He showered quickly, as always. Naruto didn't have hot water. His rundown apartment was always having utility trouble and the maintenance men assigned to his floor never seemed to respond to his troubles. It was something he had gotten used to over the past few years. The stocky blond toweled himself off and set about brushing his teeth, mind empty of thoughts other than what flavor of ramen he should get for lunch today. Then he saw his alarm clock's cord lying on the floor next to the outlet. A quick glance to his window confirmed it He was running late on the most important day of his entire life.

Naruto sprinted through his room into the kitchen and opened his door, stepping out hurriedly and turning behind him to shut and lock it. He paused with the door cracked slightly. Something was off... what was he forgetting? "Oh, fuck, I'm naked!" Hoping nobody outside his apartment complex had seen him in all his glory he sheepishly dressed as quickly as he could in the carefully laid out orange suit. If he had a better grasp of the concept of irony he could have appreciated the situation more. After all the preparation the night before the rush he put himself in had made him completely forget setting the gaudy orange suit out. "Not the time to rock the birthday suit! Let's go!"

Naruto took off, slamming his door shut and leaping off the stairs. The twenty minute walk was completed in less than four minutes, and he was panting as he burst into the classroom, "Iruka-sensei! Sorry I'm la-" he broke off upon seeing his classroom was empty. The large clock mounted above the blackboard read 6:47. In his haste he hadn't realized they were no longer in daylight savings time and it had been this bright this early for weeks. "Well fucking fuck." He dropped into Iruka's chair and leaned back with his feet on the desk, "Well what am I gonna do for the next half hour?"

Naruto's stomach grumbled in complaint, and a split second later his face was covered in an impish grin befitting the nefarious character secretly stored within him. Unlike in conventional civilian schools, the Ninja Academy had a 24 hour maintenance unit that kept all the rooms unlocked at all times, the reason being young ninja tended to cause a lot more damage and mess than their civilian counterparts and all the janitors and repairmen stayed on call during the week... which was perfect for anyone intent on robbing the teacher's lounge of all their ice cold beverages and snacks.

* * *

Amber hued orbs opened alongside a brilliant yawn. Blinking rapidly Youko Kurama's demonic eyes adjusted immediately to the pitch black cavern he was laid out in. It was very cold deep in the moist recesses of this mountain. Though he didn't know it, he was deep inside the Hokage Memorial Monument within a long hidden cave secreted into the rocky side for times of siege. Konohagakure was full of such secret hideouts, many rendered inaccessible for centuries.

Much of Kurama's energy had returned to him in his slumber, but he still felt an oppressive weariness. He really needed to get out of this dark and into the sun. Seated with his legs crossed and his five bushy tails wrapped around his torso in an attempt to keep warm in this humid yet chilly area he channeled a little spirit energy into his palm to light up his surroundings. The rock had been chiseled carefully into a very ornate wall of various abstract patterns and many named had been scrawled as well, though the untold years of slow water trickling through the porous rock had eroded much of the elegant mural. With one hand occupied by the bright blue orb his other slowly caressed his delicate sculpted chin and silken skin as he attempted to think about the events of the past few hours. Kyuubi must have either used this world to lose his pursuers or... maybe destroyed by something incredibly potent.

Kurama's face scrunched up like he smelt something putrid as another thought entered his mind, 'Maybe these humans found a way to seal him?' Disgust marred his normally apathetic visage as he stood, 'Just what am I supposed to do if they in fact had destroyed or sealed him away? I don't have the means to travel back at will into the underworld as Kyuubi-sama does. I will have to find him, or find a way back myself... and I can't do that looking like this. Hesitation only prolongs my stasis here, it's time to get to work.' The realization of being stuck here weighed heavily on him. He didn't like not being in control of the situation like this, and especially didn't like not knowing virtually anything about where he was or who he was stuck here with.

* * *

Naruto sat in the teacher's lounge slurping down noodles. He'd spent the last twenty or so minutes laying waste to the little break room. He had drank all the sodas, ate somebody's lunch, and was now putting down his third bowl of ramen. Though Naruto definitely wasn't the most skilled guy around the boy could damn sure eat. He glanced at the clock on the wall next to the fridge and decided he better evacuate soon or be caught amidst the ruined room. He left all the trash scattered on the table and on the floor. The only teacher he liked was Iruka, and he hadn't touched anything with his sensei's name on it and as such doubted he would have to pick anything up. As it was, fuck everybody else. He snuck out of the room after quietly opening the door and scanning the empty hall. Turning around to shut the door quietly he winced as it seemed to snatch out of his hands and slam shut loudly, sending an echo throughout the hall. He mumbled to himself, "Fucking door."

He took a left at the next intersecting hallway to get back to the classroom. He made it to the door where he placed his hand on the handle and paused short of opening it. Why waste the time? All they would be doing today is reviewing for the exam they would all be taking the next day. He knew what was going to happen, it happened every year. Deep in the back of his mind he knew he was going to fail. It would be the same thing, henge no jutsu, and there was just no way he was going to be able to do it. Iruka had tried to explain the technique to him countless times but had grown to figure Naruto either for an innate failure or simply not cut out for his chosen profession and the times he had tried to tutor the young boy had ceased the past year. If Naruto asked he would go through the motions with him, but it never did any good. He snorted and removed his hand, "Fuck this shit." The boy dubbed Uzumaki turned to leave, unaware that from the far end of the hall pitying brown eyes of Umino Iruka watched him and his internal battle.

Naruto made a beeline towards the giant Hokage Monument, and as he got there he began scaling the side with practiced ease. He flew up the mountain side quickly. Upon reaching the desired height he removed a strand of rope with an impeccably sharp claw at the end and used it to help anchor himself onto the rock wall. Tying himself onto the makeshift life line, he smiled devilishly as he then removed a can of paint. Perform the simplest of jutsu was out of his reach, but stealthily scaling a mountain by hand spoke volumes for his physical conditioning and agility. He was able to continue for a while without any notice, marking at will the statues as his signature nasally laugh spilled forth every few moments.

* * *

Kurama sat inside his hide out brainstorming when he heard the unmistakable sound of the most annoying laugh he had ever heard. He narrowed his eyes and cautiously approached the crack in the wall. From this vantage point he watched as a human boy sat precariously on a very unstable looking rope and sprayed some sort of black aerosol based paint onto the giant faces carved into the rock. "What the hell is that child wearing?" he muttered in horror. Bright blond hair coupled with the gaudiest orange jump suit he had ever seen was almost too much for Kurama and his image conscious self. Then, he saw something that set his mind whirling rapidly. Blood red trickles of power, incredibly minuscule and to most unnoticeable seemed to come out of the boy's abdomen and stain the air around him. He doubted the majority of humans could sense much less see youki and emitted in such small levels he was highly sure none could tell what it was, but Kurama knew instantly what had happened to his idol. "Those filthy humans! They did seal him! ...and into the most terribly dressed human they could find apparently..."

"This settles it," he continued to himself, "I've got to stay and see to it Kyuubi is returned to our world. Or at least gives me his power. I'm his heir, that power belongs to me... I can't eat him, or Kyuubi will be lost forever." Losing control out of frustration, Kurama smashed the wall with his fist, sending cracks spiraling across the cavern wall and into the ceiling. "Kuronue was right. Can't plan for everything..."

* * *

A/N - So there is the rewritten introduction to what was formerly Harmony & Chaos. I realize the audience has significantly diminished since 2007, but hopefully a few people out there can still get some enjoyment out of the story.

I read back through the old story and was just incredibly blown away by just how little sense the basis made and how abstract the idea was. This is not an edit, this is a complete rewrite and when I catch back up I'll be adding new chapters, etc. Hope if anybody bothers to read this they like it. Thanks! Review if you have the time :)


	2. Chapter One: Altered Course

Karma Accomplished

Chapter One: Altered Course

Six centuries ago from the present dilemma one Youko Kurama finds himself in, he lay as an infant. Wrapped in burgundy colored silk, surrounded by wealth and beauty on a scale very few mortals could ever hope to witness, the newborn slept serenely. His mother, the deity Inari watched from across the room as she and Kyuubi no Kitsune spoke in hushed tones. "Kyuubi, he is of the royal line. This is no common child I have birthed."

The crimson haired man stood uneasily, unsure of what to say, "So you say... I do mean no offense, Inari, but your son seems to be of the same power level and relative appearance as your daughters. How do you know the difference?"

Inari looked up at her long time friend and a smile peaked form behind her world weary expression, "He is my ninth and final child. That and he is a male. Also, I sense... great things in store for him. I cannot explain my premonition, but I just know that in the future he will accomplish many important feats. Just the same, I fear greatly for him unlike for my daughters. They all abandoned the Makai and sought out the higher echelons of the spirit world. I foresee young Youko will seek the exact opposite. You know better than anyone how dangerous this world can be... Kyuubi, I must ask you to take him as your apprentice. Care for and train him in the ways of war and see to it he attains a firm grasp of his powers and learns the value of stealth. I would trust no other with this."

Kyuubi's nine tails shifted behind him as he straightened up. In his human form, which he seldom took, he was a tall and powerfully built man. His hair was a brilliant crimson interwoven with orange streaks, moving in a manner akin to fire. His eyes stayed a dark red, his pupils slit. He wore a red and gold robe and walked barefoot across the marble floor to look down at the single tailed infant. Kyuubi glanced at Inari, "What is happening to you, Inari?"

"I've been weakened by this final birth. It's time to take my place in Reikai with my other children. The realm of demons has become too much for one like me. I'm more ethereal than physical at this point in my life. I do not know for sure, but I believe I will soon lose touch with the material. I am a deity after all, it happens to all of us at some point. I go to the heavens, and I trust my land to you. As the last of the Nine Tailed, take care with my child," said Inari. She sauntered over and kissed the small boy on his forehead, lovingly caressing his silky soft white hair. Kyuubi could see just how weary she looked now that he looked into her eyes. He saw the worry and the pain dwelling within, and it was not fitting for a goddess of her stature.

"Farewell, Inari." Kyuubi enveloped her in a firm hug. She had always been a voice of wisdom, a place of comfort in this hellish realm he so desperately tried to keep under his control. Though they hadn't shared any romantic feelings for one another, they both loved each other. As he looked into her flawless features he felt something stirring within he had not felt in many years. He was growing depressed. And just as he began to memorize her features one last time he felt her body simply fade away into the air, and her presence felt like it was so very far away. Inari was gone in an instant. Kyuubi looked down at Inari's newborn child questions rampant in his skull.

* * *

Kurama's long silken tresses of hair were now eerily reminiscent of a form he would take one day in the future. Red with slight curls, down to his mid back. His ivory skin had darkened to a sun kissed tan, and his height had dropped to a more human measurement. Not to mention his amber eyes had shifted to a brilliant, shimmering green and his clawed finger tips now resembled human nails. Last but certainly not least he had absorbed all of his tails within. The blood of Inari running through his veins gave him powers other kitsune would never be capable of. As her only male child he was blessed with much greater stores of spiritual power and physical strength in comparison to the sisters he had never met. Though he had dulled his innate beauty to more humane levels, he still possessed rather foxy looks. High cheekbones, thin eyebrows and eyes, a flawless complexion and blemish free skin.

Minutes before exiting his temporary hideaway he had chosen this disguise and shifted his body as such. Now he found himself trekking up along one of the wide dirt streets of this incredibly large human village he now knew to be Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. He had came up with a large portion of his plan, and knowing first hand that hesitation almost always resulted in something negative had had immediately set on his path. The few bullet points in this plan revolved around his slithering up the ranks of these ninja, for that was indeed what this society bases its civilization around, and would bide his time growing strong until he managed to free Kyuubi no Kitsune from his assuredly horrid prison. And if he could not free him, he would eat the blond boy and absorb his power. Kurama had not eaten many humans, simply not liking the taste, but to keep the child from himself devouring Kyuubi he would have to.

Kurama pushed his thoughts away and directed his attention to the towering building at the center of town. He had traveled around the village a few times sight seeing and listening to the people talk. He had learned a lot about this culture and felt many times better. The kitsune hated almost nothing more than being ignorant, especially with the stakes so high. Common sense of course told him the leader of the village would most likely be in the most ornate and biggest building, but it never hurt to ask directions. Of course before he could do that he had to ditch his white robes and steal more appropriate clothing. The chosen garb he had lifted from a military surplus store in downtown. It was very traditional ninja garb. There was a skin tight top which clung to him and supposedly pulled the sweat away from his skin and helped cool him. Over this he had a light layer of some high grade, near weightless small link chain armor that surprisingly wore incredibly comfortable. Lastly, he had a matching black utility vest, belt with a built on satchel and black canvas pants and some sort of footwear called 'boots'. Kurama really liked his new boots.

Entering the tower Kurama suddenly felt conflicting energies all around him. 'Must be wards and seals out the ass here... ' he mused silently as he approached the main desk. The woman behind the desk was staring at him near slack jawed. He smiled charmingly, "Ma'am I need to speak with someone about the naturalization process."

She looked a little dumbfounded and motioned for him to hold on a moment. Surreptitiously (at least to her) she was looking the young fox demon's new body up and down with interest. He looked a little older than twelve... She picked some odd listening device and placed it on the side of her face, then began to speak. "Oh, Sandaime-sama there is a young ninja here who would like an audience with you about becoming a part of Konoha... Yes...Yes, sir, I'll send him right up." She smiled brightly and her wide brown eyes sparkled in the fluorescent lighting, "The Hokage would like to speak with you! You take the stairs to your left up to the top floor and down the hallway will be his office. If you're unfamiliar with our country, as I get the feeling you may be, he goes by the title of Sandaime Hokage. Be very respectful and he will be very respectful in return! Have a wonderful day, young man!"

Kurama backed away and nodded, before following her directions. Along the way he sensed many hidden eyes watching him. There were thousands of wards all varying in age and strength throughout the immense tower. Some of them emitted vast amount of energy. Chakra, the ninja called it. An archaic, if incredibly potent physical manifestation of spirit and life energy. These humans had, Kurama simply had to admit it, created a rather ingenious method for channeling said energy. The (relatively) young demon was growing rather excited at the prospect of learning how to use his own spirit energy in new forms. The only drawback was with spirit energy one could use it all and simply let it regenerate. With chakra, if one were to use too much they could very well die, though the amount of life energy sapped was much less than the amount of spirit energy, though it allowed for far more varied uses and added a distinct potency you just couldn't get with solely spirit energy. Seeing as Kurama had near limitless youki at his disposal, vast reiki, and would soon be able to increase the span and strength of using said spirit energy with the mastery of channeling his chakras, he felt he could definitely excel in this world.

Approaching the massive doors down the hallway where he had been directed to go he felt a little nervous. Could the leader of the village possibly sense his true origins? Would he detect the web of lies Kurama would soon masterfully weave for him? He mused to himself before knocking, 'Only one way to find out...'

The voice that beckoned him in was strong, though definitely aged, "Enter."

Kurama pushed the doors open and entered, ignoring the two heavy wooden obelisks as they shifted automatically behind him to close tight. Sitting behind a large ornate desk covered with several ancient looking scrolls and innumerable sheets of official looking documents was a wizened looking old man in robes as ornate and decorative as the desk in which he sat. Kurama stood a few feet away and stood at attention as closely to how the ninja he had seen stood when called to attention on the streets of Konoha. Sandaime Hokage seemed to glare at him as he motioned for the red head to come closer. After he did so the village leader stood and stood with impressive stature. This man was definitely a threat. He moved with a grace Youko Kurama didn't realize humans could possess. Light on his feet, sure of step with his back straight and head high. Though they were of similar high it seemed this old man was looking down at him. Kurama did not like being looked down upon, though he hid it well and put on a somewhat anxious mask. He was a masterful actor when he needed to be.

With a slight bow Kurama introduced himself, "I am Kurama. I'm afraid I have never had a surname, Hokage-sama."

"I see. Where do you hail from, Kurama?" asked the Hokage, still looking down (and it felt as though he was looking through) him.

"I come from the west, mi lord. My family was slaughtered upon reaching the shores in the Land of Mist by a group of vagabonds. We have always been warriors, but sought to abandon our blood soaked lineage in a new land where we heard business opportunities crafting and selling weapons were plenty. We were unprepared for the assault and I was the only survivor. My father forced me to flee. It has been several months since then. I have been traveling throughout this new land searching for a new home... and once you see my talents I'm sure you'll understand why I believe this to be my desired home." Kurama spoke, drawing out his hastily composed speech. He motioned to the plants which sat potted near the balcony to their right. The old man did not speak, but signaled for him to continue with a slight wave of his hand.

Kurama bid the plants grow, and they flourished immediately. As the kitsune's youki spread throughout them they grew spiked and blackened in color. He could have kept them green, but it seemed more fitting of a weapons demonstration to alter the pigmentation. As the tropical palm leaves green longer and sharper, Kurama ceased the flow of energy and grabbed one, breaking it clean at the bottom and rolling the nimble leaf at the bottom for a makeshift handle. "I can do anything with plants... even turn them into weapons of war. These blades are nigh indestructible, perfectly balanced, and theoretically can be bound to the chakra of the user... and of course sharp as any razor you'll find."

The blade of grass withered and died at his will and he tossed the small blade out into the softly blowing wind through the open balcony doors. Kurama gestured at the plants and they returned to their normal state, though noticeable healthier. The Hokage looked at him now with a slight smile. Kurama continued with a hint of remorse, "Unfortunately we had not quite perfected the chakra binding element and never had the opportunity to make them commercially. I have heard throughout my journey here, which is where we set out for initially, that this nation is fair and just to its shinobi more so than most other countries. I have not had much training in the arts of the ninja, but I assure you I will serve most loyally and I promise you I have the potential. In my homeland I was notorious for my prowess at my few years."

The old man's slight smile was a kind one, offered to console and comfort. "I see... I'm afraid I simply must ask, but how was such a talented family overcome in such a fashion?"

"Their numbers were great and we were ambushed. Not to mention the chartered ship ran out of food stores half way due to some bacterial growth below deck and we were all quite sick and weak at the time," Kurama said. He had expected some scrutiny, but not quite this much. Still, he was confident things were working in his favor.

The Hokage paced a few times before he spoke again, "I see. I am in no position to turn away prospective shinobi, my boy. I would be happy to welcome you into our ranks barring a small test and a little more information on your part. The information can be handled through your citizenship papers, but this test is a little more hands on. Are you familiar with any of the seals required in the formation of jutsu?"

Kurama hesitantly nodded, "I know a few, sir. I can perform basic jutsu, though I am self taught through observation and a few scrolls I've had the opportunity to study. I know henge no jutsu and bushin no jutsu, as well as a few simple fire techniques. I mostly rely on my natural affinity for plants. All but an unfortunate few in my family have been able to control them as I have just now."

Sarutobi nodded his head, "Please demonstrate a henge and a bushin for me, if you will."

Kurama thought briefly, recalling which seals to use to call forth the desired effect. "Henge!"

Instantly Kurama turned into Sarutobi, a flawless mirror image. Of course he was a spirit fox and could do the same at a more efficient level than the simple jutsu did, but all the same he called forth the chakra and used his new technique all the same if just for the sake of adding some authenticity to his performance. At the old human's nod he then ran through the next seals, "Bushin no jutsu!" Five clones of the Hokage popped up around him, each holding identical poses.

The well dressed Sandaime Hokage smiled widely and chuckled, "Very good performance, my boy! You're well above the standard genin rank in terms of ninjutsu, and your bloodline would make a wonderful addition to the few prominent ones that have been established here for so long! I see great things in your future here, Kurama. I am going to issue you a temporary visa and give you your naturalization application as well as a few essential items issued to all genin. Do you have any questions, son?"

Kurama nodded once, "Actually... sir, I apologize for my ignorance, but I am unfamiliar with the term genin? Is that a rank...? And if so am I formally a ninja of the Hidden Leaf?"

Sarutobi nodded, "The rankings for ninja are as follow. genin are the newly minted ninja fresh out of the academy, though as in cases such as these some are given the rank through more unofficial means. These are normally the younger ninja who perform lower ranked missions. Next are Chuunin, or journeyman ninja. The power between the ninja ranks are substantial. After Chuunin are Jounin, the elite of the shinobi. There are certain sub-categorizations of the ranks like Special Jounin who are experts in certain fields. Chuunin and Jounin do the more dangerous work. The missions they work with are normally B rank and up. The lower genin are given D and C ranked, though in special occasions higher ranked missions are issued after extensive consideration. The higher the mission rank the higher the payout upon completion. And yes, you have just passed the final exam for attaining genin rank, and with flying colors. Do not be naive, though. The test is incredibly simple for a reason. In the following weeks once you are assigned to a Jounin for instruction in a team you will understand more. Genin are the lowest of the low and I do not want you believing you are more powerful than you are. Given time, however, I feel you will one day reach great power with the promise you've shown here. You are a great asset to this nation, and it is with honor I bestow you with this, your very own hitae ate."

The old man wandered behind his desk and reached into one of the drawers, removing a small wooden box. He approached Kurama and opened the box, motioning for him to take the item inside. What lay within was a headband like the ninja he had seen outside wore. Black, silken yet noticeably thick yet malleable and strong was the material with a shiny steel plate engraved with the symbol representing Konohagakure present on the center of the front. Kurama took the headband and tied it around his forehead with a big smile and proceeded to bow quite low before Sarutobi, "Thank you so very much! I am incredibly proud to wear this, Hokage-sama. You honor me!"

Sarutobi laughed mightily, "Indeed, indeed. I'll phone the secretary downstairs to give you all your documentation. She will also give you a key to a temporary residence for the next sixty days. If you need an extension just let the Jounin you're assigned to know and he will take the necessary steps to see you in a home and not sleeping on the streets. Oh, that reminds me..." he trailed off and pulled out a notepad, grimacing slightly as he read over its contents before continuing, "Hmm. It seems we have an odd number of graduates this year. You will be on Team Seven, under Jounin Hatake Kakashi. I feel as if you would benefit the most under his tutelage. Very few have such varied expertise as Kakashi-san. I warn you, the road ahead will be incredibly daunting if you do not prepare accordingly. Do us proud and work hard, Kurama."

Kurama smiled, "Of course, Hokage-sama." He then bowed and turned to exit. Though he didn't see the Hokage's smile turn abruptly sour, he sensed the man knew more than he let on. The secretary gave him a small stack of forms to fill out and a rather well made shoulder bag emblazoned with the Konoha leaf symbol. It had already been stitched with his name Kurama and under it Cell Seven in white stitching. Kurama was happy it was so tastefully done. She also gave him a town map with his new apartment complex circled and a smiley face doodle drawn with his apartment number stamped on his forehead. The key was held inside a plain white envelope along with some money and the time to meet at the Ninja Academy for formal introductions to his new squadron. On the walk back to his apartment Kurama was surprised to find his excitement truly genuine. Here he was looking at learning so many new skills, quite possibly very devastating and powerful skills. He had heard the name Kakashi thrown around a few times in his brief trek through the city. He was a man of great power and reeked strongly of blood as if it had been soaked into his skin. Things were looking up for Kurama.

Naruto Uzumaki, on the other hand, was miserable. He sat sulking from his position seated on the swings outside of the Ninja Academy, his eyes downcast to hide the shimmering of potential tears gathering in his misty cerulean eyes. His face was scrunched slightly into a seldom seen outside the privacy of home expression of resentment and sadness, barely hiding the anger which permeated his thoughts. He wanted to die. For the third time in a row he had failed his exams. It just didn't make any sense to him. The others in his class seemed to throw out jutsu with ease, like it took no effort at all. For Naruto it was incredibly hard summoning a single bushin without having a very bad case of vertigo and a splitting headache. He was in a dark storm of morose thoughts at the moment. He was thinking about going home and stabbing himself in the stomach and omitting hara kiri as the samurai did. If he couldn't manage to live with any honor he could do himself a service and at least die by his own accord with honor.

"You know he only does it to protect you, Naruto."

The kind voice shocked him out of his reverie. Naruto turned to look at the young Chuunin assistant instructor for a moment before letting out a sigh and replying, "It doesn't make any sense, Mizuki-sensei..." He and Mizuki didn't speak often, though the young ninja had never been cruel to him in the past few years.

The teacher smiled and sat down on the swing next to him, "It may seem a little strange, but he cares for you, and this is his way of ensuring you stay safe until you prove you are capable of becoming a Genin. He doesn't want you running off and getting killed when he could have prevented it. He wants to make sure you are one hundred percent prepared first! You can't blame him for being protective of you, Naruto."

Naruto kept his gaze at the ground, still trying to stifle childish tears. Inside, Mizuki was smirking at how pathetic the little loner vessel appeared. Trying to appear as genuine as possible Mizuki began, "Well, I really shouldn't be telling you this... but there is a loop hole that could get you promoted to Genin even if you haven't passed the exam. Would you be interested at all...?"

The bait was set, and it didn't take long to for the cork to sink. Naruto was near instantaneously in front of Mizuki, eyes wide and shining again with excitement, "You mean it? Yes! Please tell me! I could never thank you enough Mizuki-sensei! I swear I won't let you down!"

Mizuki laughed heartily, "I'm sure you won't Naruto-kun. Now... here is what you gotta do..."

* * *

Naruto sprinted through the thick forest as fast as he could, sweat pouring in this rivulets down his face and soaking his orange suit. It was very humid this time of the year. He slowed down, still grasping the ancient scroll tightly to his body. The whole trip down here the big cherubic smile had not once left his face. Unrolling the big scroll on the ground Naruto crouched low over the cloth paper and read over the first thing written, "Kage...bushin...no jutsu. Huh. Sounds FUCKING BAD ASS!" he all but shouted. "Well then, it's settled, scroll. You will make me worthy of the rank of Genin!"

He began studying the seals, memorizing them thoroughly and performing them over and over again without applying and chakra force through them until he could run through them quickly without any faltering or fumbling. Naruto finally felt comfortable enough with his seal usage and pushed a little chakra out, "Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Nothing happened. With a little more force, "Kage bushin no jutsu!" For the next few hours Naruto continued over and over again with a single mindedness he hadn't known himself capable of. This was his last shot. He would succeed. He didn't have any other choice. "Kage bushin no jutsu!"

* * *

Kurama had decided to take a stroll through one of the neighboring forests and get a better run down on the lay of the land. He also thought it would be a good opportunity to explore and view all the local flora. He had noticed many exotic and rare species thriving in the near tropical land he found himself residing in. Carnivorous palms, toxic fruits which looked remarkably similar to their commonly found and harvested relatives, and all sorts of other interesting plants thrived in this area. It was no secret the fox demon was near obsessed with any form of flora and always sought to learn more about botany. Discovering new species and finding ways to harvest and use them was near orgasmic in the amount of joy he found in the process.

"FUCKING FUCK!"

Kurama was in the middle of bending to observe a light blue fly trap just as he heard the incredibly loud curse somewhere close by. He abandoned his previous mission and quickly jumped high into the trees above, scanning the area for the cause of the disturbance. What he saw both surprised... and didn't surprise him. As in, he was surprised to find the blond academy student that held his lord in his innards in the middle of the woods training. What didn't surprise him was that the boy was having what looked like great difficulty with whatever he was attempting. From a few hundred yards off Kurama could tell the boy was flushed and perspiring greatly. And his breathing seemed so very loud now that Kurama was no longer intently preoccupied with the plants below. It was a wonder he hadn't realized the boy was so close before.

For a closer view of the boy Kurama flitted through the trees and masked his energy levels. Hunkering down close to the base of the large limb he was on, Kurama dropped onto his bottom and studied the boy called Naruto as he worked. His mind was naturally very analytical. Youko Kurama always when looking at something, especially a combatant, set about breaking down every aspect he observed. Speech, body language, their pattern of behavior, he broke it all day in order to get a full profile on whatever his subject was. Watching Uzumaki Naruto he realized a few things he hadn't fully recognized until now. One, the child had more chakra than just about any Jounin he had seen in the village thus far. Another thing, was that he couldn't figure out how to control it worth two fucks and was easily frustrated. Also, he loved to swear.

Judging by the amount of sweat and how loudly the boy was cursing he must have been at it for quite a while. Kurama sat back and continued to observe him for a few more minutes as the blond continued over and over again, shouting "Kage bushin no jutsu!" only for at best a malformed clone to pop into existence with the tell tale hint of sulfur drifting through the air or at worst nothing at all coming into existence. Tossing his red tresses Kurama stood and made ready to leave, growing bored of the child's pathetic attempts just when it happened. "Mother fucking KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Into existence spouted a single clone of the orange clad boy. Much celebration was had, with Naruto nearly fainting afterwords. Kurama sensed he still had incredible amounts of chakra still circling about within him, though his physical exhaustion after consecutive hours of frustration and concentration had nearly broken him. 'I don't understand what he feels so accomplished about. It's just a simple clone technique, isn't it...? No, there must be something special about this. The scroll he is reading from appears incredibly ancient... and the clone he summoned actually had an energy signature. Yes, this must be something quite special. Maybe he is not such a hopeless creature after all,' Kurama mused to himself. Naruto's clone popped out of existence and Kurama made ready to leave again, when he felt someone coming, fast.

Hiding himself amidst the heavy foliage high in the tree line, Kurama watched with interest as a young man appeared suddenly next to Naruto, and then there was shouting. 'Yes, maybe I will stay. This just keeps getting better.'

Iruka sighed, his hands on his knees. He had been sprinting around Konoha for hours looking for this boy. He had gone too far this time, though Iruka would do everything in his power to see he was not remanded too harshly, "Naruto..."

The blond looked up suddenly, just noticing his sensei, "Ha! Iruka-sensei! I found you!"

"No, I found you, Naruto!" shouted Iruka. He started off harshly, but watching the exhausted boy breathe heavily and look up at him with those big innocent eyes made it incredibly hard to stay angry at him. "What... just what are you doing out here,, Naruto? And why did you steal the scroll?"

Naruto looked up at him, confusion evident on his face, "Mizuki-sensei told me about this place! About the scroll and how if I was able to take it and learn a technique out of it I could graduate still! I did it, Iruka-sensei!" the blond enthusiastically cried, smiling brightly. At Iruka's shell shocked look, Naruto instantly knew there was a lot more to him having taken the scroll than Mizuki let on, "Iruka-sensei... I'm not supposed to have this am I?"

Iruka began to speak when another voice suddenly preempted him, "Well done, Naruto! I'm so very proud of you! Now, just hand over the scroll and everything will be taken care of." Naruto and Iruka both turned to see what they already knew, Mizuki poised to attack them. For having plotted such a devious act of treachery he looked incredibly calm and sure of himself, very assertive. On the inside though, Mizuki was quite nervous. Iruka may be a relatively low ranking Chuunin instructor, but he had been an ANBU candidate at one point. He was a deadly ninja given the correct motivation... and he did quite treasure Naruto. Mizuki would have to be quick and clever to get out of this alive and in possession of the scroll. Hands down Iruka would handily defeat him if it came down to direct combat.

Umino Iruka shot forward, "Naruto, don't listen to him! He's just using you to get his hands on the scroll! Run!" Before Iruka could get his momentum going a barrage of kunai and shuriken was mere feet away from striking him. Mizuki was being very cautious. He would have to be to stay alive. Iruka instantly drew a kunai and swatted away the most immediate threats, but a second wave came at him from another angle, and then another. Seconds later Iruka was literally pinned against the wall of a nearby old run down cabin, pierced in various areas (mostly his extremities). His shoulder had to be completely ruined, as one kunai had struck him dead in the joint and the pain radiating through his body was shocking with its ferocity. The arm was numb of any sensation barring great, lightning-like strikes from nerves lit from the severe damage. He pushed the pain away and just got out the words he needed to say, "R-r-run, Naruto!"

Naruto looked at him with terror in his eyes, but took off running.

Mizuki hissed, "Shut up, Iruka! You act like your his friend, but you don't really care about him! How could you, Iruka. After all it was the demon sealed inside Naruto that slaughtered your parents twelve years ago!" Though he didn't realize it and believed he would soon be chasing the blond down, Naruto had really just ducked behind a tree and hoped to catch Mizuki by surprise as he flew after him. But now he was shaking in disbelief, paralyzed by the revelation.

'That's why everybody hates me... why nobody ever played with me... why adults never looked at me like all the other kids... It all makes sense now... I'm the fox demon... I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune..." Naruto fell to his knees, the sound alerting Mizuki to his location. Drawing the giant star out of his backpack holster the Chuunin jumped up and spun rapidly, shouting "Now you die, demon!" The immense shuriken rapidly closed the distance-

"AHHHHH-"

Iruka coughed, blood spurting out of his mouth as his body was again wracked by another painful intrusion. Though his flak jacket caught the brunt of the damage, a good two to three inches of ice cold steel was now protruding through his flesh. Below him Naruto stared in slack jawed awe as his sensei bled onto him. It looked like Iruka may burst into tears. His eyes were moist, shimmering. "Naruto, don't believe him. The fox demon may have killed my parents all those years ago..." Iruka swallowed with effort, "But I know you are not the fox demon. You are Uzumaki Naruto, and you are a good boy. You don't deserve all the shit you've had happen to you and the treatment you've undergone... and all the abuse you've endured and all the people who try and take advantage of you..." He reached back with his good arm to try and reach the Fuuma shuriken and just barely managed to grasp it. With a quick snatch he removed the crimson point from his back and slung it into a tree. "I don't hate you, and I never have. I didn't know at first, but after watching you all this time I know for sure, you are just Naruto."

"Quiet, Iruka. It's too late. He knows the truth. Don't delude him with your lies. Naruto, give me the scroll and I'll make sure you both die in as little agony as possible," Mizuki said, closing the distance between himself and the two slowly.

The blond academy student gently removed himself from under Iruka's shield and stared daggers at Mizuki. He formed the seals to the technique he had been studying over the past hours and began releasing his incredible stores of power as Mizuki continued walking towards them, seeming to be in no rush and believing himself to be the one in control. He had another thing coming, "If you dare touch Iruka-sensei again... I'll fucking kill you."

The venom in Naruto's voice unnerved Mizuki. He looked a little ill at ease assessing the stoic blond, "Ha ha, and just how are you going to do that? You wouldn't know how to kill me even if you had the power to. Say your prayers, you filthy little demon. Soon you'll be in hell with all the other monsters!"

Naruto smirked, "Kage bushin no jutsu!" With his vast stores of chakra tempered, Naruto pulled into creation hundreds of shadow clones, all eying Mizuki with equal amounts of righteous fury. Like the tide, the clones rose up and overtook the suddenly weak kneed shinobi in a zealous charge. Mizuki had no chance.

* * *

Iruka finished tying the headband around Naruto's skull and smiled at the sight. Though pain still blotted out most other thoughts and his ruined body still leaked blood nearly consistently, the moment was one of the greatest he had ever experienced. Iruka had no children or siblings, but he knew the pride of a father at this moment. "I'm so proud of you, Naruto. You've proven yourself more than competent enough to wear this. Congratulations, you are officially a Genin of Konohagakure."

Naruto tentatively felt the hitae ate now comfortably wrapped around his forehead. "Iruka-sensei!"

It was the best day either of them had had in years. While the two friends below celebrated amongst themselves, high above in the trees the actual fox demon chuckled silently, greatly amused at the huge drama which had just unfolded before him. If anything half as interesting happened with any relative frequency Kurama was sure to find himself actually enjoying his time stuck here.


	3. Chapter 3: What We All Come To Need

Karma Accomplished

Chapter Two: What We All Come To Need

It was incredibly hot and humid today. Kurama couldn't resist messing with his hair constantly as he walked the path from his new apartment to the Konohagakure Ninja Academy. The sun was casting an unusually baleful glare on the suitably titled Fire Country, dousing the inhabitants with a misty heat that even the considerable breeze did nothing to help with the heat. Of all the things he should be thinking about right now, his crimson locks were on the forefront. He was just so innately vain, he couldn't help but be incredibly ill that his hair refused to remain frizz free. It was driving him mad. In all actuality his hair didn't look that bad, but as obsessive Kurama was about his looks the possibility of looking less than his best was very displeasing.

Soon he arrived at the large double doored complex emblazoned with various insignia along the doors and exterior walls. If the two million signs and decals didn't alert him to his location, the cluster of fledgling chakra signatures milling about within did. Already the idea of dozens of little shinobi and kunoichi in training was making him work up a nervous sweat. Kurama hated children. Especially incredibly hyper human children. They were all so... loud... and smelly... and they cried... and whined... and they were compulsive liars... and their voices (which Kurama felt were used way more than they should have been allowed) were so nasally and annoying. He would have to get out of this place as soon as possible else a migraine pop up before he even sighted one of the little ningen hellions. "At least I'll be out of this heat..." Kurama mused to himself as he ascended the few concrete steps.

* * *

Umino Iruka sat behind his desk and surveyed the assembly of Genin gathering before him. It was always exciting, if a bit depressing. He loved his students and though he was very proud of their graduation, he always worried for their safety and he knew he would miss seeing them in the coming months. There were a few stragglers yet to arrive, as well as the Genin who had just immigrated into Konoha. It was a very rare occasion for someone of that rank to be naturalized into the city-state. In most instances of shinobi from other countries immigrating into Konoha it was for protection, but it was almost unheard of for a Genin to do so. After all, low ranking ninja just didn't know things that made them valuable enough to be targeted for anything. If that was the case, Iruka wondered just what his circumstances were. Or, it could just be something routine. In this town anything was possible. In any case... Iruka really hoped everyone came in soon, the kids were getting restless.

There was a knock on the door. Umino Iruka snapped to attention. Nobody knocked on that door. Must be the new guy. "Come in!" As Kurama opened up the door to the classroom every mouth in the room silenced and eyes were quizzical. He stepped inside and gave a small smile to the class and approached the one known he had watched in the forest drama earlier, Iruka.

"Hello. I am Kurama. You are Umino Iruka?" said Kurama, smiling slightly and gave a small quarter bow. "I have seen you around town before, I'm pleased to make your acquantence."

Iruka returned his bow and smiled back, "Yes, pleased indeed! Hokage-sama speaks quite highly of you. It's rare he talks anyone up for no reason, I look forward to hearing about your progress in Konoha." The Chuunin stepped away and turned to address the class, "Graduates, this is Kurama. He is new to Konoha and just passed the Genin exam. He'll make for the first four man team Konoha has had in several generations of Genin graduates." Iruka paused and went tohis desk to retrieve a few papers, looking them over carefully. "Well, since you are not officially ranked you will be paired with the first and last ranked students. That puts you with Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. They're Cell Seven, under the supervision of Jounin Hatake Kakashi. You will enjoy him very much. He's one of the greatest shinobi to ever come from out of Konoha. Kurama, I believe there is a free seat over there next to Sasuke. The young man right there."

Kurama nodded his thanks and walked over to the suggested seat, not looking at anyone in particular. The pink haired teammate of his, Sakura, seemed very unhappy at his having taken the seat next to Sasuke. She didn't look it, but he could sense her frustration and she was just about solely focused on the raven haired boy next to him. Kurama turned and offered his hand to the boy, "I'm Kurama. Nice to make your acquaintence."

Sasuke glanced at his hand before warily raising his own arm and clasping his hand firmly, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Kurama felt the immense chakra of Uzumaki Naruto instantly appear in front of him. He turned and looked at the blonde Genin perched in a squat on his desk. Naruto's face was shining brilliantly so wide was his smile, "Hi! I'm Naruto! It's good to meet ya!" The boy snatched Kurama's hand and shook it near violently. Kurama laughed sheepishly, nearly overcome by the ferociously friendly walking prison. It was only then did Kurama actually notice the whisker-like scars marring Naruto's face, and the fact the boy smelled less like a human than any of the other ninja around them. It was a relatively pleasing scent, like he had just came out of the woods. All the others carried about with them either slight muskiness or heavy amount of artificial scents which left a chemical taste in Kurama's mouth.

It was a common misconception that all demons despised humans intensely. Kurama only despised them marginally, and actually liked a few select humans. Even though Kurama would most likely one day have to murder this boy, he felt he might actually make allies out of his team. Well, the two males maybe. The pink haired girl, Sakura, didn't seem very impressed by Kurama and wore a sour disposition every time he spotted her looking at him. After brief small talk with Naruto, Kurama turned a very charming smile to the young kunoichi and made his eyes sparkle extra sparkly. Instantly the rather angry looking young woman seemed to lose her offended expression and he thought he could hear her knees wobble and he knew he could hear her heart race. 'Still got it,' he chuckled to himself mentally. Charm was one of the major ways kitsune were able to take advantage of people, and while Kurama was more concerned with his prowess in combat he knew it was very important to keep his social skill set sharp as well.

"I don't believe I've seen you around before," Sakura all but stammered out. Kurama offered his hand to her and the girl took it gently and shook it. She seemed almost intimidated by him.

Kurama nodded, "Yes I just came to this place a few days prior, I have no met many people. I'm always happy to make a new friend," he said, smiling warmly at her, "especially one so pretty as yourself, if you don't mind me saying."

Sakura suddenly grabbed her rapidly darkening face and sprinted out of the room. So abrupt was her departure Kurama was actually quite surprised. "Oh my. I hope I didn't offend her."

Sasuke chuckled lowly, "No. I may need to thank you, I think you're about to have a new stalker... and hopefully I'll have one less."

Kurama started, "Oh my. She's like that, then? Damn. That'll teach me to flirt with strangers..."

* * *

Team Seven waited for nearly two whole hours after every other Jounin had left with their own respective teams. Naruto was freaking out being stuck in a single room for so long. He was pacing constantly, drawing crude things on the chalk board, setting up various "accidents" to prank people with, and just in general acting like he had the most severe case of ADD ever. Sasuke was content to sit silently with his eyes shut. Sakura was content to sit and stare alterantely between Kurama and Sasuke.

Luckily Kurama had heard a few things about Hatake Kakashi and nearly every time his name came up his chronic tardiness was also mentioned. In order to prepare for this he had gone and stolen a very thick manual from a local store. It was a rather small square that was stacked nearly three inches full of paper if sat down on its face or back. The book was a leather bound manuscript in a traditional book format, though the outside cover was a very high quality black leather one emblazoned with The Ninja Bible. The book was many things. It contained history of various nations and profiled different strategies for building one's combat and skill set arsenal, along with an encyclopedia of notable event, a glossary of common trade lingo, as well as a very comprehensive list of basic to intermediate techniques and styles with detailed instructions. Lastly, there the final section of the book was full of trade secrets donated by dozens of advisors to the group of authors. There was some very useful information held within.

While he was busy reading about a skill an elite group of assassins had created during an ancient to turn plants into weapons by imbuing them with their chakra, Naruto was adjusting an eraser over the door frame. Kurama chuckled, "Do you really think you're going to be able to pull that off on a Jounin? Let alone Hatake Kakashi?"

Naruto laughed, "Well he's fucking two hours late! I'm going to try anyway haha." Naruto turned serious, "What have you heard about him, Kurama-kun?"

Marking his page in his new book, Kurama began, "Well, not a whole lot, truth be told. I've heard he is one of the most powerful shinobi ever to come out of Konohagakure. His father was of the Sannin class, but committed suicide several years ago when Kakashi was younger. I actually just got a book that talks a little about him. His family is full of prodigies and legends dating back to the founding of Konoha... that's all really. But my expectations of him are set pretty high. I'm very interested in what he's like. Sandaime Hokage-sama mentioned that anyone who Kakashi tutors would undoubtedly become very powerful."

Naruto smiled, "He sounds pretty bad ass! I hope he's not a huge douchebag like most of the Jounin around here... of course he also has made us wait two whole fucking hours on his stupid slow ass!"

Sakura spoke up, "Hatake Kakashi is a legend. He has been on missions all over the world, and maintains the highest success rate for A rank missions out of all the ninja in Konoha... My mom says he is kind of a perv, though."

Sasuke opened one eye, "Your parents are civilians, how does she know anything about him?"

"Word gets around, Sasuke. All civilians seem to do is talk about other people and their business. My parents are always gossiping. They say while he is a pretty nice guy he has his weird little quirks. My mom said he always carries around pornography with him... I honestly don't know what to expect." said the pink haired kunoichi.

The group sat in silence for a few more minutes before the door finally creaked open slowly. By the time the Genin turned to look at their new sensei they were equally surprised to see a large cloud of chalk misting up the air. One Hatake Kakashi looked at them with one eye looking slightly peturbed. He reached up leisurely and grabbed the eraser. Holding the little black square up to his one exposed eye he sighed, then flicked the eraser away from him, striking the brick wall and embedding the eraser half way in. His new students looked a little shocked at his display but said nothing. "Well, I'm not going to lie. My first impression of you guys..." he observed them warily before continuing, "I really don't like you." The assembled Genin blanched openly at his expressed distaste. Kakashi shivered, "Damn, it's cold in here. Meet me up on the roof in five." Kakashi vanished from view, taking his very volatile chakra signature with him.

Of all the things Kurama had noticed about him, it was not the one eye, nor the gravity defying grey hair on such a young man, nor the lackadaiscal way he moved which piqued his interest. It was how his chakra behaved and felt. Kurama had incredibly good vision. Being a demon had its perks around energy manipulators. Kakashi was unlike any other shinobi with respect to how his chakra behaved. It was like a veritable cloud surrounded him, a haze of energy that was heavily suppressed and took up little space around the man, but leaked incredibly potent strans of power which acted like miniscule bolts of lightning shooting around the room, touching objects and then returning back to him. Hatake Kakashi was someone he was seriously glad he ended up being able to possibly learn from. Kurama suspected the little lightning bolts served as an alanysis technique. He would have to research this later.

Sasuke led the pack, rising wordlessly exiting through the door. Sakura hesitated, glancing at Kurama, then took off all but running after the young Uchiha. Naruto and Kurama fell in stride behind them. Kurama asked his new teammate, "So, what is your first impression of Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto took a minute to think, then spoke, "He's definitely not what I expected. I know Jounin have been through some shit and have their quirks... but this guy is just plain weird. And he seems so... he seems really dangerous. That's what I feel about him." Kurama nodded in silent agreement. Naruto continued, "But, I know he is a good guy. There is just something about him I can't put my finger on. I don't really know what to think right now." Naruto chuckled, "I hope he teaches us all sorts of wild shit!"

* * *

The group assembled on the roof. Kakashi was already there, waiting on them. Kurama wished he would have been waiting on him when he arrived at the school. He really wanted to go walk through the woods again and harvest a few of the more exotic plant species he had seen in his few previous hikes.

Kakashi dismounted the thin rail he had been perched on and looked at them with his eye curving in pleasure, "Well, how about you introduce yourselves? I'm not very familiar with any of you, and what with the new kid it might be a good idea to tell a few things about yourself, as the three of you pretty much know each other quite well."

Sakura raised her hand, "Um, sensei? We don't exactly know much about you, either. Would you please give us an example and tell us a little about yourself first? I for one would really like to know more!"

Kakashi laughed quietly, "Oh, Haruno-chan, flattery will get you everywhere..." He cleared his throat, "I'm Hatake Kakashi... I don't like much... I dislike a few things... I have lots of hobbies... and my goals are private. Now, you, mopey."

Despite all four Genin simultaneously thinking various instances of, 'Wow, we didn't learn anything...', Sasuke brushed off the terrible example introduction and gave one equally mysterious. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things, the preoccupaiton I am mostly concerned with is growing stronger and my training. I don't dislike, but despise weakness and weak people..." Sasuke's hands clenched into fists, "...As for my goals? There is a certain man that I have to kill."

Kakashi nodded, nothing about these children was new to him, but it was a time proven fact that having somebody talk about themselves to you made them like you more. And with all the hell he was going to be putting these whipper snappers through he needed some brownie point credits. "You, Pinky."

Sakura looked very disappointed at her nickname, "I'm Haruno Sakura! I like..." she trailed off and blushed, glancing in Sasuke's direction. "My hobbies are..." again, a furtive glance at Sasuke. She then blushed even redder, "My goal is... um..." Naruto blew a hot stream of air out of his nose in a loud snort at her obsession. She countered his rude interruption, "I dislike Naruto a lot!"

Kakashi muttered quietly to himself, "..dunno why they don't like him, seems alright to me..." The Jounin then said a little louder, "How bout you, Red?"

"I'm Kurama. I have no surname. I enjoy taking long walks through the woods, training, beautiful women and reading. As for hobbies, like I said I really like to read and I enjoy botany when I have sufficient time. I dislike cowardly people and tacky clothing." Kurama informed his new team matter of factly, "Let's see, my goals... what are my goals?" He pondered for a moment, then smiled, "I suppose I just want what's coming to me!"

Naruto didn't wait for Kakashi to call on him, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The blond boy was positively beaming as he had the center of attention. "I'm Konoha's number one comedy ninja and the ultimate prank master! I really like ramen, learning new techniques and meeting new and nice people! I hate not being acknowledged for my merits and only my reputation... And Sasuke-teme." Naruto pointed at Sasuke who looked up with wide eyes. "Yeah, fuck you, Sasuke! Haha! My goal is to one day become Hokage! Believe that shit!"

Kakashi was a little put off at the display by Naruto who went from joking to sincere and back to joking in milliseconds. 'Must be bipolar or something...' He pushed off from the rail he now leaned against and stretched before instructing his Genin squad, "Well, that's enough for today. It's been... not entirely terrible meeting you all. Anyway, meet me at Training Grounds Number 7 tomorrow morning at seven. Unless I specifically say otherwise, seven a.m. will be our standard meeting time. If I tell you a rendevous point and don't specify a time, it will be at seven. Don't eat any breakfast, unless you want to throw it all up." Kakashi threw a little wave at them and let out a mock cheerful, "See you bright and early, kids!" before leaping onto the rail and then letting himself fall backwards off the roof.

Kurama, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all ran to the edge to watch Kakashi simply vanish into thin air seconds after falling off. Naruto grimaced, "What a show off."

* * *

Seals were described in great detail in the book Kurama had taken to studying during walks. He never spent much time at his apartment, much preferring the gorgeous forests to the small and near barren home he had been assigned. In the underworld there were very few places that proved truly beautiful. The light wasn't warm like the Sun. Plants just grew differently there. Not to say such places didn't exist with similar conditions, there just wasn't anything like Ningenkai though. Which really explained why so many demons vied for entry into this realm.

Currently occupying Youko Kurama's interest in the book was not exactly the descriptions of the various seals, as he had already thoroughly memorized all of them. What he liked about the book was it's informal style and the little bits of knowledge most other books would leave out. Hands on knowledge was the best kind of knowledge. Theoretical knowledge would only take you so far, and The Ninja Bible's authors seemed incredibly determined to explain as best they could in real world terminology. In this particular section it told of the general speed with which ninja of varying ranks on average formed seals. Supposedly for Genin, the most talented and zealous ones usually could throw out an intermediate seal set in roughly half to a quarter of a second. The dexterity required to do such was not small. For every rank increase the times normally halved, it seemed. The Chuunin examined for the survey took up to an eight of a second, the Jounin around a sixteen. Apparently three or four S-Class shinobi could do incredibly advanced seal combinations at speeds reaching up to a thirtysecondth of a second if not faster. Kurama found the information remarkable. He hadn't even counted on the speeds of techniques in conjunction with their calling seals. In his realm such things were all but unheard of in calling forth techniques unless they a chant. It made sense though, and he was quite frustrated at how ignorant he now felt regarding the information.

Running through an intermediate katon jutsu Kurama approximated he was roughly at the Chuunin level, though he was sure with a little practice he could jump up to Jounin speeds pretty quickly. He really wouldn't be forced to even use seals like the ninja, but to keep appearances up it would be very good to learn and act as much as he could like the ninja. Kurama nodded absentmindedly to himself and stored the book in a convenient satchel he had purchased (yes, purchased) the afternoon before at one of the bigger military surplus stores dotting the large town.

The trip from the forest to their appointed meeting grounds wasn't very far as it was on the same side of town. When Kurama turned the final corner of the trail and entered the training grounds he found Sasuke and Sakura had already arrived. The male of the two looked quite serene, but Sakura appeared somewhat nervous. Judging by her scent it was obvious she was a nervous wreck. From what the fox demon knew of her, she was incredibly book smart but incredibly lacking in real power and practical combat knowledge. Now that she was out of her scholastic environment and suddenly thrust into a situation that would soon involve very rigorous physical trials and possibly deadly combat she was worried her shortcomings would cost her a lot more than a bad grade. As a Genin, she was a perfect target in this deadly occupaiton for other more powerful ninja to capture or kill. Kurama thought to himeslf, 'I'll give her the benefit of the doubt and assume she will grow into her role, but if she drags me down I may have to carve her pretty little face off myself.'

Smiling wide at the two Kurama jogged the last few yards, "Good morning. I hope Kakashi doesn't arrive too late today!"

Sasuke nodded his quiet agreement while Sakura spoke, "Yeah, hope so. But knowing him with his reputation he'll probably wander up some time after lunch."

Sasuke interjected, "For all his faults, tardiness included, the things he knows are worth enduring his lateness."

Sakura grew crimson, "Ohmygosh, Sasuke, you are so tactful and wise."

Kurama scooted closer to Sakura who remained ignorant, "You know I'm pretty tactful and wise myself, Sakura."

The girl found herself swooning over the two young men, all her nervousness about the coming training evaporating to a new sort of nervousness. She almost couldn't believe how lucky she was having both Sasuke and this new boy in her team. She undoubtedly had the two best (and best looking) boys in her team out of all the Genin.

"Hey, guys!"

The three turned and watched Naruto sprint up to them, shifting his stance and sliding across the dirt. "Just had an awesome run! I'm so pumped about training today! We're gonna get so much more powerful now you guys! No more stupid books and dumb tests, just real combat and real training!" Naruto was almost bouncing he was so energetic.

Kurama nodded, "I know how you feel. I've been thinking all this morning that finally I can finally reach my full potential with the training we'll be undergoing soon."

Sakura looked between her three teammates and was hit with a wave of internal despair. They were all so excited about all the hard things they'd all soon be faced with...and the stakes were so much higher now. They could all actually die! She realized that it was just something all ninja had to go through at one point in their lives as a right of passage, this feeling. There wasn't anything to it but to do it. The best way to learn and prepare was always to get a solid foundation and then just jump in whatever discipline you desired to master. Sakura may not have been the best fighter, or even a good fighter in all honesty, but she was incredibly smart and possess wonderful chakra control. She would find a way to be a benefit to her team and survive. She didn't have any other choice... It was just she wished she felt more excited about it is all...

Team Seven sat around, sporadically chatting and then having long stretches of silence. The whole time Naruto was bouncing around inspecting various areas of the training grounds. Kurama mostly nursed his hair or read in his big ass book. Sasuke brooded and Sakura stared. Abruptly Kurama broke the stretch of silence that had engulfed the group and began popping his knuckles and stretching, "Sasuke! Let's spar. I can't take much more of this sitting around. Besides... I haven't actually gotten to fight any other ninja yet."

Sasuke chuckled to himself, 'If this guy hasn't even sparred before he has no chance...' before standing and popping his neck. "Sure. I'll go easy on you."

Kurama smiled, "Oh, please don't do me any favors. I'm pretty confident in my abilities." He kept his spirit energy suppressed and somersaulted backwards a good fifty feet before ending with a back flip and landing in a defensive stance. "Unless you're scared of seeing what I can do, of course."

He took the bait. Sasuke grew very stern and shot after Kurama, launching into a familiar set of seals. Instantly Kurama recognized the katon jutsu and dashed to the left just before Sasuke could finish, turning on his heel and aimed an open palm at the young Uchiha. Sasuke spun to target the surprisingly swift red head and was met with a huge force slamming into him. It felt like Kurama had just summoned a brick wall to bash him with. Sasuke flew backwards, hitting the dirt with a loud 'thump' and kicking up a trail of dust as he slid backwards several feet. There was a sensation of pressure running across his chest and it stung terribly. It matched the width and length of the redhead's lower leg. Kurama had kicked him so viciously and so swiftly Sasuke had trouble believing it was indeed simple taijutsu and not some immense energy blast or something equally ridiculous for a Genin to be able to do. Nobody his age should be able to engage and disengage with such ferocity so quickly. Sasuke hadn't even the time to detect the other boy anywhere near him. In every other case the Uchiha heir would have felt... something, anything had they come so close to him. 'Maybe he has near nonexistent chakra and is just incredibly adept at physical combat...'

By the time Sasuke managed to get back on his feet Kurama was nowhere to be seen. Both Sakura and Naruto were shifting their wide eyed gaze in various directions, looking all over for wherever Kurama had went. They couldn't sense him at all...

Sasuke was hit with a force even harder. This time it was more focused, a direct shot to the side of his face. His head cracked to the right and he felt his neck pop in a sharp staccato group and briefly his whole world flashed bright white. Sasuke was so dizzy and lightheaded as he flipped completely over he lost all sense of where he was in relation to the ground and the sky and briefly experienced a potent case of vertigo before his body realigned and he forced it away, though he was still unable to bring himself to land on his feet or in any sort of stable position. When he finally smashed into the dirt again he was nearly senseless.

Kurama stood poised at Sasuke's previous location with one leg extended full into the air and the other balancing his insignificant weight. Naruto and Sakura were gawking now. Their new teammate was absolutely unbelievable. Sasuke had to have been knocked out and it had been probably thirty seconds since the two began their spar.

Naruto clenched his fists and grit his teeth together, 'Just who in the fuck _is_ this guy?'

Kurama dropped his foot and bounced from foot to foot, "Oh, come on Sasuke, I know you're not unconscious. You may have a headache, but there's no way that knocked you out. I've heard how tough you are." Kurama walked over a little closer to his fallen teammate and looked down at him.

Sasuke indeed looked up suddenly and smirked, opening his mouth as if to speak. Instead, a jet of fire shot out and engulfed the red headed boy. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't going down that easily, especially from some common rookie.

Kurama spun rapidly out of the cloud of flames, fists at the ready. Sasuke ran at him with all his speed and launched into a flurry of punches and kicks. Kurama all but danced through his considerable barrage and the next thing Sasuke knew he was getting counter attacked. Kurama moved gracefully between attacks, dodging swiftly and delivering short but very forceful jabs all over Sasuke's body. The raven haired shinobi made a last ditch effort to get Kurama off him and backed off before feigning a punch and then spinning his body in the opposite direction and throwing a hard kick.

Sasuke's solid shin struck Kurama deftly in the small median between stomach and chest. Sasuke spun once more and delivered an equally powerful but slightly quicker kick with the opposite leg to Kurama's face and used his head to launch himself into a flip. He landed soundly behind Kurama and threw together a hasty fireball jutsu, aimed and pitched it like a fastball. Kurama was nearly struck but managed to duck and roll at the last second, coming to stop with his right knee on the ground in a crouch. Kurama laughed and spit a mouth full of blood out onto the dirt.

"This is quite fun, Sasuke. I believe we should end this in a stalemate for the time being. I believe you're a little too experienced for me to beat as I am," Kurama stated almost stoically, no hint of sarcasm present. Truthfully he could have ripped the little Genin into bloody chunks before the boy had the chance to blink (as Sasuke secretly began to suspect), but appearance was everything.

Sasuke was unsure how to take that. Either Kurama was playing him, or just didn't know how good he really was. One thing was for sure, he certainly didn't just spar for his first time. This boy, for all his well kempt looks and rather dainty mannerisms was dangerous. But he took his small victory and nodded, relaxing and breathing steadily. He felt his lungs a little strained and had worked up a sweat. His heart was still racing. Kurama looked like he hadn't batted an eyelash much less perspired at all. "You're pretty good..." said Sasuke, walking back to the spot he had been occupying before the challenge.

Naruto slid over to him a few minutes later and whispered, "I'm not sure if you were watching him when you were flipping through the air... but that couldn't have been his first fight. He was looking at you like a piece of fucking meat. I hope he's really on our side with such a killer instinct."

Sasuke just closed his eyes and sat back against the tree stump, "He's good... but not that good. I didn't take him serious. I could beat him, regardless of 'how he looked.'"

Naruto just looked at him through squinted eyes, "Whatever, Sasuke." Naruto stood up and walked off. Some people just couldn't be helped. And Sasuke needed help pulling that stick out of his ass.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi finally arrived about an hour post-'spar'.

Kurama stood up from his seat on one of the many thick stumps poking through the earth around the training grounds at his approach. Sasuke joined him while Sakura and Naruto both ran up to the Jounin. Naruto was the first to pop off, "Kakashi-sensei, you're so late! We've been here for like two hours waiting on you!" Kakashi didn't react so the blonde just threw his hands up and gave up, turning to walk off. Sakura though must have been thoroughly pissed, because she let Kakashi have it for a good five more minutes.

Kakashi just laughed as the girl stood panting and red faced after her diatribe, "Oh, you'll be okay. Cell Seven, it's time for a little exam... Well, it's more of a big exam. This will determine if you're truly ready to be a Genin or not. Fail, and you're back to the Academy for another year. In that case, better luck next year with your new Jounin..." Kakashi delivered the devastating news with his single eye curled with pleasure and a very bubbly tone of voice. With Kurama, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura staring at him with varying expressions (none exactly happy) Kakashi then said, "Oh, and this test has a 66.6 percent rate of failure."

"But... our instructors never mentioned anything about a second test!" complained Sakura

Kakashi chuckled again, "Oh, those Chuunin have no idea how we operate these days. This is a pretty new way to filter out the weaklings. The people that pass the Genin examination in the Ninja Academy are able to graduate because the test you had just confirms you can be Ninja. Not everybody can be a ninja. If you think I'm kidding you're sorely mistaken. Now, here's the deal. I have three bells here. You have to take a bell from me. Naturally, this means one of you is going to go back regardless. That's something you'll have to work out amongst yourselves. You have until noon. My only advice to you is if you want this, to truly become a ninja, you must come at me with the intent to kill. It's the _only_ way you'll have any chance of getting through my defenses."

Naruto stepped forward with a very determined look, "If you want us to come at you with the intent to kill to pass your stupid little test, you got it! I finally pass the Genin examinations only to find out my so called sensei is just waiting to throw me back in the Academy? Fuck that!" he all but shouted, pulling a kunai and charging as fast as he could run.

No sooner could the blond blink he found himself on his knees, disarmed and with his hands held behind his back in a very painful position. If Kakashi desired, he could have snapped both of his wrists with the slightest pressure. Naruto sucked in a huge breath, shocked at the speed of a Jounin. He had heard about the supposed quickness of the elite ninja but had never really comprehended just how insanely swift they really were. Of course he didn't know it, but Hatake Kakashi was one of the fastest in the world... but with Naruto's limited senses he most likely wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between any upper level ninja of comparable speed anyway.

Kurama watched with interest at the display. This was for sure the quickest he had ever seen any human move. It baffled him as to how swiftly Kakashi indeed could carry himself in such a controlled fashion. It was like he just teleported behind the boy. But the reality of it was Kakashi had launched himself in front of the charging ninja, ducked and grabbed both hands (with enough force to completely dislodge the white knuckle gripped kunai), pulling them up while flipping himself over Naruto and still had time to both grab the knife at the instant he forced the boy to kneel. So many actions in less than a blink of an eye. 'Yes, I definitely can learn something from this human after all.'

Kakashi chuckled lowly, "At least you came at me with the intent to cause harm. You aren't scared of confrontation, are you... and you obviously didn't wait for me to say go, either..." Kakashi released him but didn't move away. "Now, you can attack me."

Naruto flipped forwards away from the Jounin, cast him a little baleful yet humbled glare and sprinted off after Sasuke and Sakura who had immediately ran off into the woods to plan. The only remaining Genin on the field was Kurama who calmly walked closer to Kakashi. "Well, Kakashi-sensei, could I have my bell, please?" he asked in a rather jovial tone.

Hatake Kakashi had seen and heard a lot of these kids same and do some pretty surprising and honestly vapid things, but he had never had one openly walk up to him and politely ask as such. He let out another low laugh and responded, "I admire your diplomacy, Kurama-kun. Unfortunately that is not what this test is about. If you want the bell, you will have to take it from me."

Kurama smiled, "I just assumed attempt the approach. You just never know unless you try, right?"

Kakashi nodded, "That is very true."

Without any further words Kurama vanished from view. Kakashi had been about to withdraw his favorite little orange book but was honestly somewhat surprised at how the Genin managed to evade his senses so easily. He couldn't even sense where the boy had went. For all their attempts at stealth Kakashi could sense the other three Genin where they hid within the nearby woods, yet Kurama simply seemed to not exist. -and then he felt him.

Kurama appeared from above, all but diving at him headfirst in a very fast free fall. Just before Kurama was in arms reach, he flitted away once more, and Kakashi almost didn't have time to react as the black attired Genin attempted to sweep his feet from under him. Kakashi gave a little jump just enough to evade the leg which dusted the ground Kakashi had just occupied, but even the Jounin couldn't believe it when mid swing the boy used his sideways leg as a catapult and seemed to just fly up and spin horizontally, bringing his other leg into a quite hard strike at the back of Kakashi's knees which threatened to drop him to the ground.

Kakashi took advantage of his downward momentum and performed a full front flip with about three inches of clearance, ending his full rotation with his toes arched to strike Kurama in the back of the head while Kurama was righting his body back into a vertical position. It struck him off guard and the red head spun once more completely around, though not of his own desire.

With little reprieve Kurama threw his hands out and dug into the earth, effectively coming to a stop. He stood and with a little grin lifted his hand and shook his prize, the small bell tinkling gently. Kakashi stared at him with a single wide eye, unable to hide his shock. He looked down at where the bells had been tied and saw indeed one of them had been taken. Kakashi didn't understand. Then he noticed what looked like one of those thorny seeds which stuck to ones clothing and seemed to gather over pants in legions when walking through brush. "I see you were not made fully aware of my talents, Kakashi-sensei. I have unparalleled control over any form of plant life. When I first approached you to ask you for the bell I secretly tossed a seed onto the string that held this little fellow in place and during our scuffle I made one of the thorns grow much sharper wider in order break the string and was able to take it when you were attempting to counter my own counter attack." Kurama explained with no hint of smugness.

'This kid is no joke. He may not be anywhere near my level, but for a Genin... such a level of guile and tact is unheard of... and this talent he possesses, I truly had no idea there was any family that could control something like that to such precision... Sincerely, I pray there is no foul play in this boy.' Kakashi thought to himself, nearly in shock at such strategy. "I see. That is... impressive, Kurama. As of now you may excuse yourself to sit or I would suggest you see what can be done to help your teammates," he finished, a little exasperated Sarutobi didn't make him fully aware of just what kind of shinobi this Kurama was. Sure the Hokage had mentioned his plant control to Kakashi, but this was just ridiculous.

Kurama nodded and vanished.

This reminded the Jounin again of something rather eerie, 'He seems to simply vanish from existence. He bears no energy signal of any kind when he wants to, though I've sensed his chakra before. Kurama contains a formidable amount of chakra as it is, but even when he used his talents to alter that seed I sensed nothing... I'll have to watch him carefully.'

* * *

Sasuke watched the exchange in awe. First, that is. Then he felt jealousy boiling in his stomach like he just swallowed acid. The rancid taste of jealousy was something Sasuke wasn't intimately familiar with, and he didn't like the metaphorical bile he was experiencing firing out of his gullet. 'Kurama just shows up from who knows where and displays this kind of power and honestly expects us to think he is just another run of the mill civilian with the potential to be shinobi?' Sasuke pondered a little angry. It had taken years of intense training and focus for Sasuke's small body to become as strong and fast as he had, and yet Kurama simply falls into his role with such adeptness he simply had to either be a prodigy of prodigies or something entirely more dreadful.

"Sasuke."

The silken voice caught him off guard, adding to the fire.

"You do not have to take my advice, but I believe I know what this test is about. I have been reading extensively about the process of becoming a Genin. In several different volumes there is not a single instance of any secondary examinations taken before official Genin promotion. We are Genin. This is a ploy by Kakashi to examine our team work. Honestly, how does he expect any Genin to be able to get a bell from one of the most elite ninja ever to live? It has to be a simple test to determine our aptitude for working together." Kurama said.

Sasuke turned from his position perched on one of the higher branches of the enormous trees surrounding the training grounds to face the red head, "Just how do you explain your bell, then?" There was venom in his tone, and he took no efforts to hide it.

Kurama replied without missing a beat, "I only got mine because I have an ace in the hole. I was able to acquire it with an ability only my family, whom are not from this land, possess. I used something Kakashi has never seen let alone heard of in order to get this. I secretly put a seed onto the string that held this bell to his person and the method of which I controlled it is all but undetectable. That is how I severed the string and pulled off such a heist."

Sasuke stared at him, "You... used a seed?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes. I have a... bloodline that enables me to do such. The plants, I am able to do what I wish with them. We are one and the same, you could say."

"Kurama, do you really expect this to make me not try and get a bell from him? You cannot trick me, I will be getting a bell of my own. I can't afford to not attempt to pass this test, no matter the stakes, I will do all I can to accomplish what I'm asked of." Sasuke growled.

Kurama smiled and flicked his wrist. Sasuke almost dropped the little orb. "I'm not trying to increase my chances of keeping myself a Genin. I am willing to bet a term in the Academy on what I believe is happening. Take the bell. You can try and get another one, or you can give it back. If you do, I'll just give it to Naruto or Sakura." Kurama's smiled widened slightly, "Well, Sakura anyway. I doubt Naruto, at least from what I can gather from him, would accept any help. If anything, Sasuke, just hold onto the bell and let's help our fellow teammates in this. Is that agreeable?"

Kurama held out his hand. Sasuke hesitated, but clenched the bell tightly with one hand and extended the other, grasping the offered hand and giving a firm shake, "Yes."

Kakashi stood in the center of the barren field studying the little pornographic book he adored so much. The characters kept him constantly entertained... along with arousing the little hentai part of his mind. Just as he went to turn the page, all four of his Genin students descended on him from all sides of the field. Sasuke and Naruto flew at him from his one and five a clock while Sakura and Kurama launched themselves at him from his eleven and seven a clock directions. The book had to be abandoned as four pairs of hands suddenly assaulted him.

It took some serious concentration on his part to deftly block and dodge all of the blows, particularly from Sasuke and Kurama who for sure were out for blood. Sakura suddenly zapped him with short staccato blows of chakra, stinging him around his lower back and causing his muscles to momentarily jump. It was all the time Sasuke and Naruto needed to deliver their hardest blows directly into Kakashi's chest and Kurama simultaneously relieved Kakashi of the remaining bells before shooting them with succinct and very quick flicks of his fingers to Naruto and Sakura while retaining another.

Just as suddenly as the appeared they were gone.

Kakashi fell into a very relaxed stance and laughed, clearly enjoying the developments. Here he was, Lightning-cutter Kakashi, bested by a group of children.

"Fine, fine, you all pass. Congratulations, Team Seven. You can all come out now."

His voice was quiet, but it seemed they all easily heard him and slowly walked together out of the woods. Honestly, Kakashi had expected this team out of all the other groupings, to have the most trouble cooperating. But he hadn't counted on Kurama applying his own cohesive efforts to his trio of companions. The effects were remarkable. This team was one Kakashi felt suddenly okay about being entrusted with. They were turning out to be quite unpredictable and more than competent.

Kakashi clapped his hands together and smiled, "Well, firstly, you all had no real threat of being sent to the Academy! Secondly, I must formally say I never expected you four to work together as well as you have."

Sakura spoke up, slightly peeved at the deceit but at the same time incredibly giddy she in fact could continue on her path, "If anybody deserves the credit it's Sasuke-kun and Kurama-kun! It was their plan to stage the ambush on you, Kakashi-sensei! Aren't they _brilliant_?" she swooned.

Naruto feigned gagging, "Yeah, let's give them all the credit. Fact is, Sakura was terrified about attacking you, Kakashi-sensei! I had to give her some serious shit before she finally agreed to it!"

Sakura turned beet red and angrily shouted, "Shut up, Naruto!"

"Oh, great comeback Sakura! All them brains and no wit!"

"Like you have anything resembling wit, you stupid ramen eating freak!"

"Oh, I'm Sakura and I'm soooo scaaaared of big bad Kakashi-sensei!"

"That is so not what I saaaaid!"

"You hear her, Kakashi-sensei? She was whining just like that, stretching out her vowels!"

"I'm just surprised you even know what a vowel is, moron!"

"Pussy!"

"Don't talk to me like that, you dirty little idiot! I'm a lady and you have to talk to me with respect!"

Kakashi, Kurama and Sasuke could only watch as the two went back and forth. Sasuke muttered, "Just last week Naruto couldn't go an hour without vying for her attention, and here he is insulting her."

Kakashi laughed, "Yep, that's love!"

Naruto cut off his verbal assault to interject, though his face was now crimson from a different emotion coursing through him, "S-s-shut up, Kakashi-sensei! I mean she's good lookin' and all, but I sure as shit don't love her! She's such a bitch!"

Sakura yelled at him, "You... you asshole!"

Kurama let out a small yet genuine chuckle, "I get the feeling we're in for a long, strange journey. At least with these two it will be entertaining."

Kakashi joined him, his happiness authentic and mused to himself, 'Yes, this is definitely going to be interesting. But for all the question today has posed, the one I want to find out the most... maybe after so many years in this line of work this is what we all come to need, teaching a new generation. I feel so... proud at my team's success. Truly, this may be the thing that gives me new purpose in life.' He looked down at his Genin and for once in a long time felt truly happy at what he was doing, and again for once in a long time was excited for what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
